A Forest Fire Meets a Hurricane
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: Mal was needing the security of home after the bounty hunter slipped onto his ship, and decided to drop in on his sister, Diamond. What he finds when he gets there though is not what he expected. Now he must protect his sister from the worst scum on his home planet. How's he going to do that? By having her marry Jayne. I don't own Firefly, unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: The Chinese translations come from Google Translator so forgive me if they are incorrect.**

Mal was feeling restless and a bit uneasy. Inara was leaving and a bounty hunter had managed to slip on to his ship and threaten his crew. He needed something familiar and secure. That gave him the perfect idea, he climbed out of his quarters and made his way to the bridge.

"Wash, take us to Shadow, please."

"Shadow? What's there?"

"Diamond." Mal replied to himself. Once they made it to the planet he used to call home, the captain realized how much of a bad idea this really was. He hadn't been home since getting news of his mother's death and his little sister was rather aggressive in her interactions with people, more specifically with him.

"Jayne, come with me." He called on a whim.

"Huh?"

"Careful Captain, she might actually try to kill you this time." Zoe said, which Mal did not find comforting. They used the ATVs to go to his childhood home and after about an hour ride arrived at the large "plantation" style house. Mal lifted his arm to knock when the door swung open and showed the local doctor looking very worn out.

"Malcolm Reynolds, I haven't seen you since I had to set Diamond's arm, after you dared her to jump off the barn roof."

"Yeah, there wasn't much my sister wouldn't do on a dare. Uh, why are you here?" Before the doctor could answer the oldest maid, who the Reynolds children always referred to as 'Nana' appeared in the doorway.

"Malcolm, get in here boy." She said pulling him in for a tight hug, a maid ran by with bloody towels and Mal went pale, pulling away from Nana. He rushed into Diamond's room and saw she looked like she'd been run over by a bronco. She was covered in bruises, and cuts, one arm wrapped in a cast, her face was swollen, her beautiful sandy hair was caked in blood and she was just skin and bones.

"What happened to her, Nana?"

"She waited for you to come back after your mother died, and when you didn't she started hanging out with Alex Wheeler." Mal's head shot up at that name. "We tried to warn her about the dangers of being with that man, but you know Diamond, the more you try to stop her the harder she goes for it." Nana sighed, looking at the beaten young woman. "About a year ago she went missing, and we had no way to contact you, we were starting to lose hope of ever seeing her alive when she showed up last night, looking like this and in labor."

"Labor?!" Mal snapped and a baby started whining. Diamond groaned and slowly opened the eye that wasn't swollen shut and brushed her fingers over a bundle that he hadn't noticed before.

"Mal?"

"I'm here, Di." He whispered, kneeling next to the bed and staring at her.

"Oh God, Mal, I messed up." She sobbed and he felt himself choke up. Diamond Reynolds never cried. "Get me out of here, please. He'll kill me this time." Mal shushed her gently, looking at Jayne who looked completely lost in the big house.

"I'll take care of you, baby girl." He whispered, and picked up the baby handing it to Jayne.

"Malcolm?" Nana questioned.

"The best way I can protect her is if she's with me." Mal explained, scooping his sister into his arms. "Can you take us to my ship?"

"Of course."

Jayne sat down at the table still holding the captain's nephew as the others gathered for supper, except for Mal and Simon, who had been summoned to medical.

"Uh, Jayne, where did the baby come from?" Wash asked nervously, and judging by the way the others were watching him it was obvious they all thought he'd kidnaped the kid.

"Captain's nephew, his sister is down in the infirmary." The only time Jayne had ever seen the dining room clear so fast was when the ship was on fire. He looked down at the baby and couldn't help but smile, he really was a cute kid.

Zoe reached the med-bay first and looked at Mal worriedly. He was standing just inside the door, his jaw was set hard, and she could tell her was barely controlling his temper as Simon carefully examined her and her medical records.

"I saw something today that I hadn't seen in twenty years." Mal commented.

"Sir?" She replied.

"I saw my sister, who has always been as tough as her name, cry. She hasn't shed a tear since she was six years old." Zoe looked at her husband and smiled sadly. She had met Diamond once after the war, and had been impressed by the girl's passion, and fearlessness, and over all spunk. In fact, the first thing Diamond had done when they arrived was tackle Mal to the floor and started yelling about how she was supposed to be the one who went to war.

Kaylee stared in through the window, curious about the young woman who was evoking such a strong emotional response from the captain. She'd never heard the man she admired so much ever once talk about his family or growing up on Shadow. The frown on Simon's face didn't bode well for the girl, or who ever did this to her. Next to her Wash was looking a little pale at the sight of the girl.

Simon sighed and looked at Mal, who did not look happy to say the least.

"I've done everything I can, the rest is up to her. Frankly, I'm amazed that she's alive."

"She always was a fighter. I want you to examine the baby too." Simon looked around nervously.

"What baby?" Mal looked at his crew members that were assembled and cursed.

"Kaylee, will you tell Jayne to bring my nephew down here?" The girl nodded and rushed away. "What can you tell me, Doc?"

"Well, besides the fact that she was obviously abused, she's extremely dehydrated and poorly nourished." Jayne and Kaylee arrived and the entire crew was stunned to see that Jayne was feeding the infant out of an old beer bottle.

"Jayne, you did clean that out first, right?" Shepherd asked.

"Of course, and filled it with mudder's milk, minus the booze. He loves it." The doctor sighed and carefully took the newborn from Jayne, who growled at him. Jayne being parental? None of them would have believed it if they weren't seeing it themselves. Simon carefully examined the child and smiled.

"Well, Mal, judging by his development, I'd say your nephew is a little premature, slightly under nourished due to Diamond's health, but other than that he's healthy." Jayne quickly scooped the little one up before anyone else could and started feeding him again.

"Are you ok, Jayne?" Wash asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're taking care of a baby, and you're actually not doing it half bad." Zoe pointed out.

"I like the little guy." Jayne stated, matter-of-factly, and everyone just smiled at him.

"Just don't forget who he belongs to." Zoe told him.

For two days they stayed on Shadow while Mal debated on finding Alex and putting him through the same hell he put Diamond through, or just getting his sister off that rock. Finally he decided to let it go for now, that he needed to focus on protecting her, and for the next couple of weeks he would spend about an hour a day in the med bay hoping she would wake up. The longer she stayed asleep the more pissed off he got, and the more attached Jayne got to little Huck, as the crew had come to call him.

"Hey, Jayne, where's Huck?" Wash asked one night as they gathered for supped.

"Sleeping." Jayne said around a mouth full of beans.

"Where?" Kaylee asked, Jayne pointed to his lap and everyone looked to find the weapons specialist had one leg tucked up under the other with the baby being cradled in the crook of his knee. "That's so cute. You know it's too bad that you're not his dad. Course I reckon if you were then Cap'n would force you to marry Diamond." Mal looked up at his mechanic. She was a genius.

"Jayne, can I have a word with you?" He asked and led his weapons specialist to the bridge.

"What?"

"I want you to marry Diamond."

"Uh, Mal, you do know I'm not the one who did that to her, right?"

"Oh, trust me I know, cause if you were, I'd have you thrown off my boat before you could blink. No, I want you to marry her to protect her incase that scrawny bastard manages to track her down." Mal could see this wasn't enough to convince Jayne. "If you marry her that will make you Huck's legal guardian." Jayne looked down at the newborn in his arms, no one could deny he had a soft spot for the kid.

"Alright."

"Great, now when Diamond wakes up let me tell her."

"Knock yourself out." Jayne said, then pointed down the walk way into the dining room where she was leaning heavily against the door frame, a blaster in her hands. Mal rushed into the room and she grinned at him even as she pointed the gun at his leg.

"Two things, Malcolm; First, where is my baby? Second, where the hell am I?" That was the Diamond he knew and loved. Barely able to stand but still pointing a gun at her only brother.

"Huck's with Jayne." Wash said, and she barely glanced at the pilot.

"Who is Huck?"

"That's what we've been calling the baby. We got the idea from Simon." Kaylee explained, and Diamond started to aim the gun at the doctor.

"You named my baby? Who do you think you are?"

"Lěngjìng xiàlái, Diamond." Mal commanded in Chinese.

"No, I simply said giving his situation the baby made me think of the character Huck Finn, and since you've been asleep for two weeks we had to call him something." Simon explained, defending himself. She lowered the gun and sank to her knees, worn out already.

"Two weeks." Diamond repeated. Just then Jayne walked into the room with the baby and she aimed the gun at the man.

"Easy, little sister, that's Jayne."

"You're kidding, right?" She asked with a smirk and when no one said anything she started laughing. Before the fighter could lose his temper Mal quickly changed subjects.

"What are you willing to do to keep away from Alex?" Diamond instantly stopped laughing.

"Anything."

"This marriage should be interesting." Jayne growled.

**Translation(s):**

**Lěngjìng xiàlái = Calm down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mal, Jayne, Diamond and of course Huck were in the med bay with Diamond glaring at the two men.

"Wo yīnggāi shāle ni." She growled at her brother.

"I'm sure you feel that way, but you already said you'd do anything."

"But this moron?!"

"Hey! You're not exactly a prize yourself!" Jayne snapped back.

"Gòule!" Mal shouted. "Jayne is the most acceptable choice. Shepard's too old, Wash is married and the doc is too wrapped up in fixing his sister he wouldn't know how to handle you. Now I want to know is there anyway at all we can pass Huck off as Jayne's baby?"

"If we did that then you'd be signing my death warrant. Alex doesn't share what's his."

"Diamond, focus. He would have to get through your brother and husband to kill you first and that task alone won't be easy. So again is there anyway to say that Jayne is the father of your baby."

"Yes, the last time I ran away I was gone for a week and in that time . . ."

"You could have easily be had an old sweetheart drop in and stay with you a couple of nights. That's the story we'll tell everyone not on this ship should they happen to ask."

"If Alex finds us though he'd demand a blood test."

"Which can easily be forged with the right amount of funds. Now I'm going to give orders for us to land on the closest central planet and prepare the crew for the upcoming nuptials. Jayne, be careful, she bites." Mal said, patting his weapons expert on the back before leaving the room."

"Don't even think we'll be consummating this marriage. It'll be in name only."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not woman enough to handle Jayne Cobb." Jayne growled, before walking out of medical. A few days later Diamond was found rummaging through the kitchen when Inara and Kaylee walked in, the mechanic carrying Huck.

"Need something?" She asked.

"I thought I would cook something for everyone but it seems all we have is dehydrated beans." Diamond replied, then smiled gently taking her baby into her arms.

"You cook?"

"Diamond's an excellent cook, I'm sure with the right amount of spices and some rice she could make even dehydrated beans into a five star meal." Mal said walking into the room.

"Flattery will get you no where, Malcolm. What do you want?"

"I ain't flattering, I want you to be the ship's cook. You have a gift with food."

"I suppose I could make the kitchen my base. I'm still mad at you."

"Diamond, why don't you and Kaylee come to shuttle, we'll have some girl time." Inara offered, not wanting to hear another Reynolds sibling argument. "We'll have you so pampered you'll feel like a brand new woman for the wedding." The younger Reynolds child nodded and followed the women to the companion's shuttle. Inara smiled as she drew up the individual oils she wanted each girl to use. She'd seen Jayne and Diamond interacting with each other on occasion over the past couple days and could actually see something no one else, thanks to her training. The two were a perfect match, their auras were fighting each other now, but with right push they'd be almost completely in sync with each other.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't a bride feel excitement, not dread?"

"In your situation it's understandable, but don't sell Jayne short. True he might not be the most intelligent or classiest guy, but he's got a good heart." Inara told her, handing the girls the oils and began to show them how to cleanse themselves.

"That's true, I mean he wouldn't even let the cap'n near Huck without hovering over his shoulder." Kaylee pointed out.

"I guess, I just always wanted my husband to be more like Malcolm. Childish, but dependable, hardworking, loyal, even if easily distracted."

"That sounds about like Jayne." Kaylee said, smiling. Diamond rolled her eyes and looked down at her arm that wasn't in a cast. She'd gotten so thin over the last year, she was honestly surprised that she didn't miscarry her precious baby.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be able to gain most of your old weight back." Inara assured, and began brushing her hair.

The next day they arrived at Persephone and Mal sent out an official notice that Diamond Michelle Reynolds was to marry Jayne Cobb at Serenity Park at sundown with Shepard Book presiding. He honestly hated the park, it was dedicated to the Union winning at Serenity Valley.

Diamond found that despite of her misgivings about her groom she was actually nervous. Jayne had to admit that he was little anxious as well but if asked he brushed it off to wanting to get this all over with. When he, Mal, Shepard, Zoe, and Wash arrived at the park they were all surprised to see Badger there with his boys and a couple a guys he didn't recognize but whom Mal seemed to know.

"Who are they?" Wash asked.

"A couple of old friends of Diamond's. Eric, Matthew what are you two scoundrels doing here?"

"We were in the area and thought we'd see our girl get married." Matthew replied, not at all looking pleased to be there.

"Eric? Matthew?" Everyone turned and stared at Diamond, who came walking up to everyone looking more beautiful than Mal could remember seeing her in a long time.

"Hey gorgeous." Eric greeted kissing her cheek. "Now what happened to your plan to marry us someday?" Diamond smiled and pointed over to where Inara was holding Huck.

"Neither of you gave me that."

"Yes, but who gave you this?" Matthew inquired, pointing to her broken arm.

"Alex Wheeler." Mal told them.

"Consider him a wanted man." The two men said together.

"I hate to break up this little reunion but may we proceed with the wedding?" Shepard asked. Diamond slowly turned to and faced her soon-to-be husband. She couldn't believe that she was about to bind herself to this man, that she didn't even know, and while she had said it was only going to be in name only she had every intention of being faithful, looking at Jayne though, she doubted he would give her the same courtesy.

They went through the ceremony that while very real, felt very fake and then afterward waited to be congratulated, she found herself deeply revolted by one gentleman in a bowler hat.

"Now when I heard that Malcolm Reynold's sister was marrying Jayne Cobb I had to wonder at how desperate or how ugly she'd have to be to marry this slob, and after seeing you Miss Reynolds - sorry- Mrs. Cobb all I can say is that this bastard is one lucky horse's ass."

"Thank you, I think." Diamond replied confused. That man called Jayne a slob? At least her new groom looked like he bathed within the last month.

Eric, Matthew and Mal all walked up to her looking very serious.

"Is the celebration over all ready?" She asked sarcastically.

"Di these guys would like to ask you a favor."

"We know about Mal's line of work and we were wondering if you'd like to help him, help us." Eric clarified.

"Ok, you have my curiosity piqued."

"There's a certain man, whose family helped aide the war and he has quite a collection of things from Earth That Was." Matthew explained. "We want his painting of the Mona Lisa."

"A painting?" She asked curious, these two were not the type to appreciate art.

"The thing is, love, Eric and I are trying to start a museum but unfortunately most of the things we want for our museum are now in private collections."

"How do I fit it?" Diamond asked.

"This gentleman is throwing a ball in remembrance of Earth That Was." Matthew told her.

"A ball that we happen to acquire invitations too." Eric added. "We want you to distract him."

"Or everyone if you can."

"While your brother and his crew happen to obtain the painting from him."

"So sister of mine, how's your waltz?" Diamond stared at the three men as she wrapped her mind around what she was being asked. Her friends wanted her to distract some wealthy unification supporter while her brother stole a priceless painting. She clenched her jaw tight and pulled up her skirt. "Uh-oh." Mal said, and wasn't surprised when she kicked him in the face.

"No, Wheeler might have broken her arm and starved her, but I think she can still take him." Matthew replied, smiling.

"What?" Wash asked astounded, they were betting on this?

"I got forty credits, Mal ends up with his gun in his face." Zoe added, smiling just as big as the other two men.

"You're encouraging this?" He asked surprised.

"Hell yes, I've seen them fight." Zoe replied as the two Reynolds siblings continued to scuffle. After a few more minutes the fight was over and Mal was on his back with Diamond's foot on his throat, and his gun in his face.

"What have you gotten me and my baby into?" She growled, and Eric slapped credits into Zoe and Matthew's hands.

"I'm a man of opportunity, I take any job I can find. Somes legal somes ain't."

"Oh thank you very much Malcolm, I always dreamed of getting my children involved in smuggling." Diamond lowered the gun and went to sit on a bench. Mal got up and waved everyone away before he went and sat next to her. "I just wanted my baby to be safe."

"Diamond, I have two fugitives on my ship, which is currently on an alliance planet. If I can keep them safe, I can certainly keep you and Huck safe." Mal looked at his sister and scowled. How was it possible for his strong and willful sister to look so worn out after a brief tussle? "Come on, let's get you some supplies." He took her to a couple stores to get her a dress for the ball, some supplies for Huck and for the kitchen.

By the time they got back, his beloved sister looked ready to pass out. Alex Wheeler was going to pay for this all right.

Back on Shadow Alex was hearing from one of his sources that his Diamond was getting married on a central planet, to the father of her child. He sent a wave to one of his old friends asking for a lift, once he found that whore, he had a few things he was going to say to her. Did she really think that she could make a fool out of him and get away with it?


End file.
